The embodiments herein relate generally to portable tent structures for use in the event industry. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a tent with an enhanced load-bearing capacity.
Portable tents are often assembled for use as hospitality suites in the sports, entertainment, or advertising industries. In these industries, time is of the essence, as tight production schedules must be followed, and users are limited to the amount of decoration and accessories they can display due to time and labor constraints, thereby limiting their ability to sell the consumer their products or services.
Current portable and tool-less tent and roof structures including those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0016573, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,500 and 9,556,639, are limited because they cannot bear heavy loads across their horizontal spans and/or vertical legs, which is necessary for the event industry when lights, video screens, speakers, other sound accessories, and other forms of equipment are desired to be mounted for advertising and hospitality purposes. As a result, individuals have to use additional stands, trussing, and other structures to mount their heavy video, lighting, sound accessories and other equipment, thereby making an event setup extremely labor intensive and inefficient.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a portable tent with an enhanced load-bearing capacity that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits users to quickly assemble the structure without tools and secure equipment or accessories directly to the tent's frame.